The best of everything
by Waxa
Summary: Paige deserves the best of everything, now she thinks she has it, but with her past coming back everything its about to change, whether for good or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only with a few exceptions.**_

_**Authors note: This is for my best friend, who loves Paily (come on who doesn't!) and well I decided to give it a go to the ramblings in my head, this is my first ff. English it's not my first language, but I think I'm pretty good at it (I know how cocky ;) ) so I will gladly take comments or messages, well anything will be appreciated! **_

_**So a heads up: This a Paily story, but it has some building up to do, because I put their last goodbye as the last scene of 5x03, so here, enjoy.**_

* * *

PPOV

"You deserve the best of everything"

Those were the last words she said to me, and they broke my heart all over again, I had everything and then I felt so lost. So I needed to tell her "that's what I had", and those were my last words to her.

* * *

"Hey babe, where's my phone charger? I can't find it anywhere! Ugh did you put it in the red bag? Is my passport there too? Ahhhhh why aren't you answering me woman!" Paige said to her future wife, she was panicking as usual, whenever she had to leave the state, and now even more because she couldn't be more involved in the preparations of their weeding. She was in the last year of college and she was working for her fiancée father, she's going to take his place after he retires and she's the only qualified for the position, so now she's going to New York to talk with new investors for the company.

"hey…hey breathe, everything is in your handbag, your so cute right now, come on we have to leave right now if you don't want to miss your flight" Nina responded 5 seconds later emerging from the kitchen with two coffees and keys in her hands, she was about to leave the house, but it was cut short because she had the softest lips ever on her again.

Paige felt at ease the moment she kissed those sensuous and incredible lips, she couldn't be more happy, even now after 3 years of knowing the girl in front of her, the girl who pull her together again, the girl who gave her heart back and was taking good care of it, she didn't thought it was possible back then but now she knows that even if your heart it's in a million pieces there's always a way to mend it. And Nina did it; it seemed that they were perfect for each other the first time they met.

x-Flashback-x

"Hey Paige, what about that cute brunette over there, she's been checking you out all night, go over there now" Abby told her best friend, who was starting to walk towards the wrong girl. Paige was slowly making her way to the girl who wouldn't leave her eyes for the same reason that she resembled someone who Paige couldn't forget still, she had a dark wavy hair and long legs, when she was getting closer she looked back to see Abby for support, but she only encountered a wary look and a shake of her head, and she realized that she was not talking about that girl, but it was too late and she bumped into a table and resulting on a few spilled drinks and 4 pair of eyes on her and one of them haunted her, it was of course the girl she's been eying for the whole night, but now the resemble disappeared because of the blue eyes piercing on her as she began to apologize "I'm so sorry I..I hey, I'm Paige, sorry about that, I was distracted, I mean my friend told me to come here and I don't know why I came here I just…do you want to go out with me, I mean, you've been watching me right so that means you want to go out or …" Paige mumbled until Abby interrupt her hopeless friend, "Hey sorry about my friends disaster, she can't muster being in front of a group of beautiful ladies, so next round it's on us, have a good night". Abby drag Paige to their table again whispering to her idiotic friend were was the girl she was talking about, but both of them seem cut short by those piercing eyes and an incredible smile, "so even if I wasn't the girl who was watching you at first, now I can't not look at you. Hi I'm Nina, so Paige I would gladly go out with you or….yeah if you still want to", Paige smile only seemed to be increasing as well as her heart and from then on they've been inseparable.

xx

"You have everything with you; don't forget to call me as soon as you land, and to call the bake shop for the appointment for the cake tasting; now I trust in your sweet tooth as I expect you to trust me with the other things for the weeding ok, don't stress yourself" Nina clarified as she was reaching up with the last bag from the car as she went hand in hand to the entrance of the airport, they shared one last kiss before Paige said her last goodbye not before looking back one last time as she always did, but in that second something caught her eye, well it's safe to say that someone caught her eye and in that moment everything went still as she watched her too and a flash of memories and dreams and hopes came crashing down on her like it was the first time ever, like the very first time she fall in love with Emily Fields.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only with a few exceptions. **_

_**A/N: thank you so much for the follows and the reviews, I will try to give you my best! **_

* * *

She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again there was no one there, her mind still was playing her tricks, but it was a long time coming from the last time she thought she saw her or thought of her. As she was sitting on her seat, she began to think about her past, but quickly shut it down as she began to plan her next move on the big contract.

She was going to meet the layer of the company, and she heard it was a thought deal coming on, so she prepared and prepared until the arrival, on the door of the airport there was a man waiting for her, she climbed on the car the agency send for her and she went to meet the future of her company. When she arrived she was in a room with another 3 clients who were looking for the same deal, she began to grow nervous as she heard her name called out, when she enter she went for the only chair available not looking up until she heard a loud gasp from the other end of the table, when she finally looked, she saw none other than Spencer Hastings, as she stand up and went to where she was and pull her in a long hug "It's been a long time McCullers, too long for my liking, how are you" Spencer said as she finished hugging Paige, "yeah I'm sorry, hey, wait a second so you're the scary lawyer everyone's afraid of, if they knew about things that I know…." Paige said before it was interrupted by a smack on her arm, "hey watch it, I have a reputation to maintain" Spencer counter back, "well I wouldn't even dream about putting your reputation at risk if it meant that along the way mine would be involved" Paige snorted. They seemed to be lost in catching up that neither went on about the deal, until Spencer's secretary came in and announce her next appointments, but they were immediately reschedule.

They went to grab a cup of coffee as they were talking about their achievements and their lives, it was a small chat until their love life came involved, even though it was a rough subject or so they thought but neither of them backed away, "So at the end who ended up with the brilliant mind of the one and only little Hastings, that's a big radiant 8mm ring" Paige added as she momentary lost her thought on the ring, "Would you look at that, how did you know the carat of the ring and its weight, and if you must know it's been the same boy who I feel in love with since high school" Spencer said and added sadly "you know Toby really misses you, as well as I, please let us be a part of your life again, we lost you too" a few moments passed until they reached some sort of understanding. "I'm sorry for leaving….you and the others, but I need to get my life back, and now I have it, so answering one of your questions before, I know the carat of your ring because I spend a lot of time looking for the perfect one for my fiancée only to have one from her too" Paige smiled as she put her hand out, revealing her ring to a shocked Spencer who had now blurry eyes as she said "Oh my god Paige, I'm so happy for you, I've never pictured you having to be the one who wasn't on her knees and on bottom of your plans" Spencer laughed at her thought while Paige was blushing as she took the commentary as sexual too, but smiling she replied quickly "well I'm always on top…on plans of course" Paige wink at her and continued "she was indeed on her knees but I was too, it was kind of mutual, it's actually a funny story" she began to reencounter the story of how she met Nina and all of their plans and finally the proposal party, as she was seeing a smile on Spencer's lips that indicated her she was listening and she was happy for her.

* * *

x-Flashback-x

"Your mom and I are so proud of you, you accomplished so many things over the years, you got your dream job, you got your dream girl, we are so happy that you got out this town and the problems that came with that mess of a gir…" Nick was saying as Paige interrupted the well-known rambling that it always ended in bashing her friends and the girl she used to love, "Yeah dad, I got out in time and now I have the best of everything" she always thought about these particular line, but deep down she wasn't sure yet if it was true, there was a time she knew she had it but know she thinks that she is pretty close to it, so she continued "So speaking of the best, dad I want…I want to propose to Nina, I know it's has only been 2 years but yeah I want her ", after a long deep breath from the other line there was a little screaming from her parents "finally, it was about time!" her father screamed to the phone, and her mother on the background was buying tickets to see her daughter and her future daughter in law, after a moment her mom picked up the phone, "my baby, were coming to help you, I'm so proud of you, I can't wait to tell everyone here, Spencer Hastings always asks me about you so she will be the first one to know, Oh I have to call your aunts and the designer for your suit or are you going to wear a dress I…" her mother excitedly was telling her daughter until the later cut her off "MOM! Calm down, I just said that I wanted to, I've never said I already did and she said yes, I don't even know if she would want to…"Paige was about to tell her fears but her mother stopped her "oh honey of course she is going to say yes! Are you nuts, she's crazy about you!", "ok I think I need your help with all of the preparations, I already asked her parents and they said yes, so tell me when are you planning on coming so I could pick you up from the airport…" Paige talk to her mother for a few minutes and when they were saying goodbye she remembered what her mother said about Spencer, "So mom, as much as I love you talking about me and my personal life because I'm so open to people talking about me, I…I" Paige started to tell her, "don't be sarcastic young lady, and spill it" her mom replied back, "sorry, I mean, I don't want it to be a public knowledge until its certain, and I don't want specially Spencer to know because she will tell Em… to the girls and for now I want it to be private, so please" Paige was begging and her mother agreed, but she was sensing that it wasn't her place to tell this news to her friends daughter, they said goodbye to each other, and the only thing that left Paige thinking about the short announcement was how she will tell everyone if Nina's answer is yes.

At the back of her mind she thought of Emily instead of Nina saying yes, with all of their friends and families around them, but it was quickly shot down by a wrestling on the door, so she went to open it and found her girlfriend fighting to open the door while she was carrying a bag of groceries and her phone on her ear, while she picked up the groceries she watched her move through the living room while she was squealing in delight at her phone, minutes later she went to the kitchen were Paige was, "so what got you so happy besides seen me of course" Paige told her smiling as she was reaching her for her kiss, it was welcomed with a grin "your mom just called me to" Nina told Paige as she spit the water she just drank, Nina handled her a napkin and continued "yeah you're right I'm so happy to see my girlfriend spiting water just because I mentioned her mother, well she told me that they're coming to check on the apartment and to have family time with us, so I told her I was picking them from the airport and that on Friday we were all having dinner on my father yacht" Nina told her as she reclaimed another kiss, "you don't mind picking them from the airport?" Paige asked, "not at all, I want some time with them, she told me you would do it, but I insisted. What, are you afraid that she will show me those baby pictures of you again? Nina laughed with Paige. "Well you already seen all of them, even my nude ones so" Paige said blushing a little remembering that day, "I love them by the way, but I much prefer your new ones" Nina told her with a wink, while Paige did her head dip and coming with a new idea for them to spend the day, "You know I would like to take new pictures…so would you help me" she said as she was going to the bedroom discarding her clothes along the way and laughing at her girlfriends face.

-Hi Nina here, please leave a message after the…- "hey, I woke up and you were gone, how was my idea to film us instead of taking pictures, I seriously think you…" Nina cut her girlfriend by picking up her phone "Hey babe, you're on speaker phone, and your parents are here with me in the car", "oh god" was only Paige response, "Hey honey, yeah hello to you too, so as much as I want to lecture you young lady I want to talk to your girlfriend, so will see you soon" Paige mother responded and the line went dead, Paige was never going to hear the end of it, but it was worth it!. Meanwhile on the car, Nina pull out to a small cafe, where she asked for Paige's hand, they were so happy they said yes, as she told them her plans for Friday, they couldn't contain their happiness, but Paige mother was worried about how it will turn out, if they both proposed at the same time, but overall she knew they were getting married!

It was Monday, and Paige went out with her parents to buy the ring, she spend all morning and afternoon, watching vendors smiling at her and making her head dizzy with designs and cuts and prices, until she thought of her Grandpa Allan's ring that he gave to her grandma, but she couldn't ask for it, she didn't know why, but she only thought about it one time and she decided that the ring will always belong to Emily, so she put it aside until her father sensed the same and asked "why didn't you asked me to bring the ring? I thought you would but you never did? ", "I…I didn't remember about that" she lied but she continued "I mean we are here so we may proceed with this" as she finished to talk, she spot a beautiful cushion ring, that at the end was the one.

Then it was Friday, they were getting ready, as both girls were extremely nervous about their plans, Paige was adjusting her withe blouse when her father enter her room, he was holding a box, "I brought the ring, I know this was meant to be for someone else and as much I don't like the idea of it, it's your decision. If you want to close that door and want to move on finally, your mother and I will be very happy to see that ring on those beautiful hands of your future wife, but if not, we will understand, because when something is meant for someone, it has to be that way, even if it turns out good or not, we love you very much, and were so happy to see this new chapter of your life honey" he finished it with a kiss on Paige forehead, they were both crying until it was time to go. Paige hang back a minute, as she thought about her next step, in one hand she thought she had move on and now her future was with Nina, but as she look at the ring in her hands she realized that the ring belong to the girl who will always have her heart, and she couldn't stand the chance to see it on the "wrong girl", and if by any chance she gets to see her again, she will know that she made the right decision on keep in it, if they ever found a way to each other again.

Nina's parents and Paige's parents as well as some of their close friends were on the main deck, after dining, they were outside, waiting for the big reveal, with a glass of red wine, meanwhile the lovely couple decided to go to the upper deck, were they encountered many light candles and a few arrange of flowers, neither of them knowing they both did that. "So everything went perfect don't you think?" Nina asked, "yeah but the we got a long night, and I think I want to have long nights like this by your side" Paige said, it seemed to clicked as she watched her face and she went down on her knee and continued "I want to be by your side every day of my life and I want to take every step and every chapter of my life with you, I love you, so would you make me more happy and marry me?" Paige said with fresh stream of tears and a trembling lip, Nina on the other hand was utterly surprised and it the moment she said "No", Paige stood there not knowing what to say, for a moment, she felt relieved because it meant that she was for someone else, but then again she would fight for her and then Nina laughed and brush it off with her putting herself on her knees too saying "I mean Yes! But you big idiot, you ruined my proposal" Nina said as she reached for her box and the ring "So my love, would YOU do me the honor to be my wife forever?" they both had tears and wide smiles, and both of them say yes between multiple kisses. A couple of minutes later they were engulfed by many arms and congratulations from their parents and friends, and the night went on, with the lovers enjoying each other and this new stage of their lives.

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions.**_

_**A/N: Again thank you for the reviews and follows, i will still try to do my best **_

* * *

PPOV

"Wow McCullers, it's really amazing how everything turned out for you, now I want to meet the woman who makes you smile like you used to when you were with Emi…" Spencer after realizing her slip she continued "I mean yeah I'm happy, so when is it, am I invited, I'm sure hope so?".  
"Yeah I hope you meet her as well, she always wonder about the existence of the McHastings pair" Paige didn't falter to notice Spencer's slip so for a moment of weakness she wanted to ask her but she opted to ask about everyone instead "So I definitely want you and the girls there, so how's everyone?".  
"Count Toby and I in, and as to the girls, well I think everyone will be delighted to hear the news. Well Aria is living here in New-York and she has an art gallery and a studio, she loves it, we should go out with her too, before you head back." Spencer replied.  
"Yeah I know, we've been talking recently, and I saw her, a couple of weeks ago, so yea that sounds like a good idea, I want to see her again" Paige agreed, and she told her the story about that meeting.

xxFlashbackxx

"Hey Nina, these seem familiar, who took these?, I love them" Paige said as she contemplated two beautiful paintings, they were two shots of New-York and Los Angeles at night, with the stars above, a rich picture because it's difficult to watch the stars in these cities.  
"It's from this independent artist who I met on a trip to New-York, and she took a picture of me, you know the one above my bed frame, and I loved her spirit and she captivated mine, she's amazing, you have to meet her, she's coming tomorrow because I want her to take the pictures at our wedding, you will like her don't worry" Nina responded, Paige was mesmerized to say at least, but little kisses distracted her from her distraction, Nina was paying attention to Paige neck, leaving traces of her lipstick, Paige was no longer thinking about the familiar feeling to this artist, instead she wasn't thinking at all, she couldn't take it anymore so she grab Nina's face and kiss her gently at first but then it became rough and needy, they couldn't keep their hands still, they spend hours making love, like it was their first time, it was always like that, every time they were together in bed, they were lost and in a happy place.  
The next morning, Paige was getting back from her classes; she knew the photographer was coming to her apartment so, she expected to found this tall and hipster girl with a floral shirt and a good camera, but instead she was met by the sight of Aria, she was entertained by her thoughts because she wasn't far from the familiar taste of the pictures, she was seeing her for the first time after everything, hell she was the first one of all the group, she couldn't stand the awkwardness that feel onto the room, and went to hug the shocked little girl, "Aria, it's so good to see you, good I missed you, I like your photos so much, how are you?" Paige said to the still shocked Aria, but she composed quickly "Paige, am I in the right apartment?, I've missed you too! Where have you been, actually now I see….so wait a second you're getting married to Nina? Oh I think my brain just exploded!" Aria responded. They were catching up until they heard the door open as Nina entered the apartment, she looked at the two girls who were awfully close to each other and with big smiles on their faces, as Paige stand up to meet her and help her with the take out, she kiss her deeply and went to the kitchen, only to return with a bottle of wine and 3 glasses, Nina went to the couch see Aria, as Paige stated, "so Nina, she's Aria, one of my friends from back home, and Aria this is my future wife Nina" Paige was happy making the introductions she never thought in a million years she would do. Both of them understanding that this was something that only Paige would want to do, and she sensed that it was weird to make such introductions because they knew one and other and they were together just minutes ago but she still did it and added "I know you two know each other from a more formal place, but now you two can know each other as part of my life", Aria and Nina smiled at Paige words, and they talked all night, Aria telling them her adventures, and they their story. At the end, they decided that they couldn't have Aria as their photographer because they wanted her to be part of their weeding as a friend and family for both of them.

Xx

"Hey wait a second how can you talk to and see her and not me, and why did she never mention this!?" Spencer asked.  
"Don't get mad, but I asked her not to tell you guys, it was only last week" Paige calmed a very hurt Spencer.  
"I thought I was going to be the one who you would keep tabs on, after everything we've been through, yeah sorry, it doesn't matter, you're here, and now we can make up from the lost time" Spencer replied softly.  
"So how's my favorite blonde? Last I heard she was in Montecito with Caleb" Paige asked  
"She's in California with Caleb, they eloped and as a result she has a baby bump" she grined after seeing the shock of Paige face and added quickly, "she has a great business and she's very happy too".  
"I can't believe it!, well actually I can, wow, that's amazing, I wanted to talk to them, well everyone, and I will start like right now" Paige smiled as she heard all the news Spencer had of the girls, but she didn't quite shake her first instinct to ask about Emily so she did "so how's Emily doing? I mean I don't know if she would pick up if I call her or if I invite her to my wedding I…"  
"That probably wouldn't be a good idea, I mean she still….Oh sorry I have to take this" Spencer was cut short by her phone, so she immediately pick up as soon as she saw the name on the screen.  
Paige was freaking out, Spencer said it won't be a good idea to invite Emily to her wedding because she had a vague perception of what Spencer was about to say until they were freakishly interrupted by her phone, but her thoughts were also interrupted as she heard who Spencer was talking to on the phone.  
"Yeah Em, just calm down….I think you were delusional….Yeah maybe just maybe, you should turn down the drinking….Well I'm pretty sure it wasn't….because she's here with me!... No Em, I will not!... Ugh!" she screamed the last parts as she rubbed her temples and she stared at Paige as if nothing happened.  
"So that was Emily, she's officially in California, she will work for Hanna for a while….she hasn't been so well, but yeah a different environment will do her good" Spencer explained and added quickly because she knew all of the questions that were coming from Paige, "well it's kind of late, I should go home, we are you staying again?, maybe I could drop you off, or maybe if you want you could stay with us" Spencer said, but her suggestion met a rejection from the girl whose ghost seem to appeared again, "I know you want to know many things, and the answers will come eventually, but for now, let's go".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions.**_

_**A/N: to the anon who asked about Emily's point of view, here you go! Hope you like it. Feel free to leave your opinions or ideas, I don't bite : ), I still will try my best…oh and sorry for the typos, that's all on me!**_

* * *

EPOV

"Emi, you've been working hard on getting what everyone's expecting from you, but you don't know what you want for yourself, and that's not living." Wayne Fields carefully said to her daughter who seemed to be again in a pool of tears. "I know dad, it's just I know what I want, and I had it, and now I lost her and now living by expectations it's the only thing I know how to do!" Emily responded with a new set of tears and a heart even more broken after the confession.  
"I thought that I taught you to fight for what you want, you know that nothing comes in a silver platter, you have to reach for your dreams and for what you want, so having establish that, you have to start making amends, and at the end if it works then it was meant to be, if not you will be free to live without the 'ifs'" Wayne told her daughter softly as they hugged, he kiss the top of her head whispering a lot of things until she fall asleep.

Emily woke up with a headache from the alcohol she inherited the night before, she saw an aspirin and a glass of water on her bedside table, and she took it immediately, she went downstairs were her parents were, as she was about to enter she heard the small talk that her parents were having, "I know Wayne, but this has to stop, she's drinking too much, she's been skipping classes, and she doesn't even go to her swim practices anymore, and god even knows what else she's doing", Pam told her husband, she reached out to his embrace, "she's a grown woman, she knows what she's doing honey, we can't tell her what to do anymore, we can only be there for here, I'm worried about her too, she's losing herself, and I'm losing my baby girl but the only thing we can do is be there for her, whether to catch her or let her fall…" Wayne said, but Emily couldn't hear more, she knew she had reach a point where she needed to do something, and in a flash the conversation from yesterday seemed clear, and now she knew what she had to do.

She grabbed her phone and dialed one of the few numbers she knew by heart, after two rings the woman behind the other line picked up "You know how many missed calls and messages you have from me! I needed you! I was having an existential crisis, because my pants don't fit anymore, and Caleb said that I needed to buy sweatpants! How dare he! Ugh now what am I going to do, I need your drunk ass to come here and help me" Hanna's perky voice came to a halt and continued "hey are you there Emily, or you just butt ass drunk dialed me again", Emily couldn't stop the fit of laughter as her friend ended and added "Oh Hanna I'm sorry, let me make up for it ok, so yeah I will come and help you there, so how about I'll come now?", "Are you serious? Please tell me you're not joking?!" Hanna questioned her, "yes Hanna I'm buying my ticket right now, I've missed you so much!" Emily responded her, "I have to go pack and tell my parents my plans, I will call you back in a minute" Emily ended the call, and went downstairs, both of her parents look up to see the Emily they used to know, and even with a smile. "what's making you smile like that honey, I hope you sleep well, I will go make breakfast for you" Pam kept it simple but she wanted to know about the sudden change in her daughter, "hey mom, dad, don't worry I'm on my way out, well I'm going to LA to be with Hanna for a while, I think I need a change of scenery, so I'm going to pack now, I just wanted to let you know." Emily said as she was leaving she heard her father calling her back, she knew what's was coming next but still she needed to hear him one more time, "hey, hey not so fast young lady, I trust your intentions and your decisions, but be careful, you're not only playing with your heart, so be aware, and fight for what you want and if it works…" "It's because it's meant to be, and if not I'll be free to live without the 'ifs' " Emily finished her father's quote with a hug, so she went again to her room to pack and to call Hanna again.

After an hour of packing and putting everything in her suitcases she called Hanna again an after the first ring she answered, "I thought it was too good to be true" Hanna sighed to the phone, "What are you talking about Hanna?" Emily asked, "I know you've been through so much, but maybe you could come here and see a new perspective of things, and…" Hanna responded but Emily didn't let her finish "Hanna I'm coming, I was just packing my things I'm leaving right now to the airport, so are you going to pick me up or what?, "Yay, oh my god Emily were going to do so many things, I already planned our next couple of weeks together, I mean if you're ok with helping me at work, we could do so much more." Hanna excitedly told her best friend. "Actually I was planning on doing everything you wanted me to do, I seriously need a distraction, but I need your brilliant mind for another thing…I want to get Paige back…" few minutes passed but Emily didn't continued so Hanna did "You know Em in other circumstances I would be glad to help, but it sure took you long enough to figure that out, it may not be a good idea I haven't heard from her and neither the other girls, so I don't want you to get your hopes up…but what the hell, I will help you, just come here already so we can plan everything" Hanna ended the conversation and Emily went for her mother's car, she was going to take Emily to the airport. On the way she was sensing her mother was trying to tell her something, "ok mom what is it?", "it's…well you father told me what you said to him last night, and if that's the reason you're going to California well I don't need to tell you that it's a bad idea because you know it too" Pam revealed, "no mom it's not, I didn't do it before because I was scared, but dad said that I needed to live my life the way I wanted it to, so I want to live it, with her, I made a mistake and I'm living through the consequences of that, but now I know what I want. I thought that you wanted me to be happy and to stop all the things that I've been doing!" Emily stated, they were already at the entrance of the airport and Pam took Emily's hand and spoke very soothingly "I just don't want to lose you again, the last time it was because you ended things and look how it got you, I don't want to think what would happened if she was the one to break it this time, but if this is something you need to move on, then go, but be careful please, I love you honey, and greet Hanna and Caleb for me." Pam said goodbye to her daughter and Emily went to board the flight.

She spend most of the trip thinking about her parents words, she knew they were right, she needed to fight for what she wants, but if at some point there's nothing to fight for then she would know she did all she could but at the end she needed to move on, whether alone or with the love of her live, Paige, she thought about her the entire flight, she wondered if she was still swimming, or if she was the same charismatic and loving girl she was, she wondered many things, but there was one, that it was bothering her, is Paige single? If not, is she happy? What would she do if she's not single and she's married or something like that? Even worse, if she's with someone but she's not happy? Well she thought all of these things will be answered when she sees her, because it only takes one look, and she will know if she still loves her, or if she's already her past, but no matter what she would fight to win her back.

She was walking to the entrance of the airport, where she was supposed to meet Hanna, but she was struggling with the bags that fell on the floor, and then she saw her, she was smiling but she had a concerned face on her, her first instinct was going where Paige was to erase that face but she stopped because she wasn't alone she was with a tall, skinny dark haired girl, she watched them go to the departure entrance, and fumed when the slim girl did what she intended to do with the concern face, she kiss her, and all of her world crumbled, she stood there not knowing what to do, she was about to leave but she saw the girl leave and Paige going the opposite way but not without looking back, and when she did, she saw her, she couldn't pin point Paige face at the moment, and she panicked, she took the chance to leave, when Paige being Paige closed her eyes for a second, and she was outside, waiting impatiently for Hanna, who arrived seconds later, she jump in the front seat and scream "DRIVE"!

On the way to Hanna's home, she made Hanna pull over on a liquor store and she bought a bottle, Hanna didn't said a word the entire time, and it was surprising, given that she always had an opinion, when they arrived, Emily went straight to her room, leaving a worried Hanna in the living room, until she couldn't take it anymore and went to check on Emily who was on the floor with a bottle in her hand and the other what she assumed a photo of Paige. She sat down next to Emily, as she wrapped her arm around her best friend who was sobbing. "Han I saw her, she was at the airport and she wasn't alone, I'm too late, and she….she seemed happy, until she saw me, but she didn't came over she just stood there, and I just ran away, I think it was a bad idea coming here" Emily said as she drank a big gulp of the alcohol she bought, Hanna couldn't stand the smell and picked up the bottle and threw it to the trash, "Hey I didn't finished that, give it back" Emily protested, "No, I'm tired Emily and the smell is making me dizzy…so you're just going to give up? Like that!, your pathetic, seriously get it together Em! So what, she's with someone, you couldn't expect she will be single forever, do you know if she's happy? NOO, you just saw her what 2 seconds and you made conclusions!, and what did you think, that if she knew it was you, she will come running to your arms?! ", an angry Hanna yelled to a semi drunk Emily, "I don't know what to do!...I" she didn't finish the rest of her thought as she went to the nearest trashcan to let out the alcohol, Hanna went to pick Emily's hair as she rub her back, "I know it hurts Em, but for now you need time to clear your thoughts, without the alcohol of course, you need to put yourself first, before putting all these drama as a priority, you weren't ready that's it, but now you have to be, you need to pull yourself together and then figure what you want to do, and I will be by your side all the time, but as for right now I can't because you stink" Hanna said she was leaving, but Emily stopped her, she couldn't let her leave without apologizing, "Thank you Han, and I'm sorry for everything, I know I'm not a good friend right now, but I will be, I promise", "well you better!, I really need our Hannily time, before I forget, you need to call Spence, I kind of told her our plans before all of this happened, and she said she needed to talk to you, so…good luck!" she went out the door as she finished telling her one of her fears! Emily knew it was time to face another voice of reason, and with alcohol in her system she knew she could take anything that Spencer says. So she called and immediately the husky voice of her other best friend resonated "what are you think you're doing Emily!? You can't go there to mess with someone else's life", "What? I'm here for me, but if plans work maybe I wouldn't be messing with someone else, maybe I would be helping them! But you know it's good to know you think so highly of me!" Emily claimed back, "Yeah Em, just calm down" Spencer tried to calm a very tipsy Emily, "don't tell me to calm down when you're practically bashing me!, and I saw her, she looked I don't know but…" Emily continued, "I think you're delusional" Spencer cut her and added, "Yeah maybe just maybe you should turn down the drinking", "I'm not drunk!" Emily yelled "and you can't tell me again what I need to do! And yes I saw her!", "well I'm pretty sure it wasn't" Spencer counter back, "why are you so sure huh! You weren't here" Emily still yelled but she stop as soon as she heard Spencer's reply "Because she's here with me!", Emily couldn't believe what she just heard, "WHAT!?, your lying, I want to speak to her, give her the phone", "No Em, I will not!" Spencer with a deflated tone answered back, "Oh what a friend you are!" was the last thing Em said as she hanged up, she saw a very entertained Hanna on the door, she was about to ask how it went, but Emily beat her up to it "Spencer's with Paige right now, or that's what she claims, she just told me it was a bad idea me being here, but I'm not going to listen, I want her back…I'm going to shower, you're right I stink, we can do whatever you want to do after", "Oh ok, if you want anything I'm just around the corner, that includes sponge baths" she threw the last comment when she was leaving, and she heard a little laugh from Emily when she was outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions._**

**_A/N: Thank you again so much for the follows and the reviews, I really liked them, if you have a suggestion or maybe an idea, I'm open to hear them. I slightly changed the person point of view, I was telling the story in third person, but it was only for the beginning, now I think I'm ready to tell from the girls view, but maybe I can do both, I don't know how you guys like it more so tell me… Sorry for the rambling, it was just a heads up! I will still try to do my best._**

**_Anon: I had a lot of time in my hands so that's why i updated quickly, but now i think the chapters will come in a couple of days, sorry!_**

* * *

PPOV

It was her, at the airport then. So I saw her after all this time, after dreaming and dreading the day, it finally happened, and the feeling was surreal. After Spencer left me at the hotel without saying a word about her conversation with Emily or the conversation we were about to have about Emily, we decided to meet the next day, to talk strictly about business, and then we would meet Aria for drinks. I spent more time that I like to admit thinking about Emily, I don't know what she's been doing, if she stills swimming, if she was with someone or maybe still with Alison, Oh, I don't know if she saw me with Nina….Nina, I forgot to call her. I picked up my phone and saw 5 missed calls from her, now I felt guilty, I spend the entire day reminiscing and thinking about the wrong girl, when I had an almost perfect girl back home, when I called her she picked up instantly "I called you a bunch of times, so how was the meeting, did you get the deal? My dad has been grilling me for details but I didn't know what to tell him because you didn't pick up the phone!" a very upset Nina answered. "Hey I'm sorry, I just I forgot to charge my phone" I lied but continued "I didn't get the chance to talk about the deal, funny thing, the scary lawyer was Spencer Hastings, and we didn't get to talk about it, I'm sorry, so how was your day?", "Spencer? And who is that?" Nina questioned me, "one of my friends for back home, you know the smart one?" I replied back, "so are you answering or are you asking me? I didn't keep the names right the first and the last time you told me about them", Nina declared, "Well, she's the best lawyer after you of course, she's the other half of McHastings" I convey, sometimes I wonder if she really cares about my friends, I know that I didn't give them the best reputation but after meeting Aria I thought she was genuinely intrigued by my past friends, but it's a work in progress I guess. "Now I remember her, well did you make plans to see her again for the deal? And if you did, I expect you to invite her as well to the weeding." Nina replied, "Yes I will see her tomorrow, and after the business meeting, were going to see Aria for a couple drinks, and yeah I already did, she was excited" I kind of reported this, "Oh ok, did you call the bakery? Please tell me you did babe!? Nina asked. I didn't want to add another thing to her animosity towards today, so I lied again "yeah I got it for tomorrow, and I'm going with Aria and Spencer for support", I wanted to stay a couple of days here, I want to catch up with the girls and like Spencer said, to get back the time we lost. "Great! It's not that I don't trust you, but maybe having Aria there could make you not choose just the chocolate ones! You have to try them all, ok?" she added with a laugh, she seemed more relaxed now, and god how I love that laugh, "Hey but chocolate it's the best option, everyone loves chocolate, are you nuts, I'm going for that one, maybe asking Aria was a bad idea" I added with a chuckle, I knew Nina was smiling, and that was so much better than her getting mad, "Hey seriously I don't mind your pick, the only thing it will matter that day, will be us…but keep in mind that I would probably divorce you afterwards if there's only chocolate ok" Nina acknowledge. Those simple words, made me happy, I truly see a future with her. "Well I promise to keep an open mind about other mixings, so how was your day?" I asked, "Well I went to your place to clean up the mess we did last night…I don't mind if we keep doing that, by the way…then I went to work for a bit, and then I went to meet the wedding planner your mother refer me, she was actually very good, very amicable and we got along just fine, she has a great taste for everything, even if she just started her company, she knew what she was doing….." she told me all the things she prepared with our wedding planner, she kept the details until my return, but she seems happy to the pick my mother refer to. We ended our call and I immediately went to sleep, thinking about Nina this time.

EPOV

After my shower I went downstairs, were I found Hanna and Caleb in a very compromising position on the couch to say at least, I cleared my throat, and they immediately stop their show of affection, and Caleb came to give me a hug "hey Emily, it's good to see you, sorry about that, but a very pregnant Hanna it's a very…"we all know what he was going to say, but Hanna interrupted him, "finish that sentence Caleb and there won't be any Hanna for you". I laughed at the scene that was developing, but I didn't want to get Caleb in more trouble, "so are we going out or are we ordering take outs, but I can cook if you want" I offered, "I don't want to kill these child yet, so why don't we order something" a very playful Hanna answered, I pretended to be offended by putting my hand on my heart and say "I could never do something bad to my future godson, you're the one who won't deliver him the best cooked meal ever" I replied back. "And who can voucher that statement?" Hanna inquired, "Well that would be Paige, and she's alive" I replied back, "Maybe some other time, now who wants pizza?" Caleb offered, sensing, where the conversation was about to turn again, but it only reminded me of the first time that I cooked for Paige.

xxFlashbackxx

"Hey Em, I'm here, where are you?" Paige raise her voice, I assumed she was in my bedroom, "down here, in the kitchen babe" I yelled at her, she came seconds later and came to me and kiss the side of my head, "what are you doing Em?" she asked, "Playing football…what does it look like?, I'm cooking us dinner, you always cook for us, so now I want to return the favor" I retorted, she smiled and did her head dip that I learn to love so much, we were in a good path, she started to grab the items on the table to help me but I instantly slapped her hand, "no uh, you're not doing anything tonight, this is all about you, just do something until dinner is ready" I stated, she opted to grab a chair and sat in front of the kitchen table, "so this means you would do all the cooking for our future family?" she asked as she played with an apple she just grabbed, "let's see how tonight goes and we can discuss later, but I feel very optimistic about you asking me every day to cook for you…hey don't eat that, I'm almost finished", "if it turns out like the wonderful meals that Pam delivers me, then don't doubt for a second that I will ask you to do all the cooking" she finished it with a laugh.

Minutes later we were seated in front of each other, and I waited for her to have the first bite, she continued, at first she made a weird face, but then brushed it off with a smile, "so what's the verdict?" I asked hopefully, "it's not bad, it's not bad at all, actually I will take upon you're offer and from now on, you will do all the cocking" Paige reached out for my hand, but kept eating with her other hand, "ok, as long as I do the meals, you have to clean everything afterwards" I established, she smirked and respond "seems like a good deal to me".

After dinner, Paige cleaned the kitchen while I watched, I was very entertained, then we went to my room, were I stated there was dessert, "I'm full, you're going to kill me Em" Paige sighed when she fall into bed, "well I did say there was dessert, but not the food kind…" as soon as she heard me, she got up and swept me of my feet, throwing me to my bed, as she climbed on top of me giggling, she started to kiss my neck, but I rolled us over and whispered "no, like I said I want tonight to be all about you…"

Xx

"Hey earth to Emily! What got you all flustered?" Hanna asked me, we were seated on the couch and eating pizza, "I…nothing…it's just hot out here" I replied back, they seemed to understand my day dreaming so Caleb step in "so Hanna told me what happened, so what are your plans now? Do I still get to search and be a part of the finding McCullers and get her back?", "Well I don't know, I know for sure what I saw, she was with someone…and now she's in New York with Spencer, she told me it was a bad idea being here to win her back but I'll believe it when I see it" I replied, "Maybe she has a point, because now she knows more than we do…but I'm not saying you should give up", Caleb suggested, "you need to call her back Em, as mad as you are right now, you need to call her, and my pokie its right, Spencer may know more than us, and you have to be in good graces if you want to ask for her help" Hanna added, "ok, you and pokie are right, I will call her tomorrow, it's late there now" I commented and laughed at the nickname Hanna gave Caleb.

* * *

**Happy PLL Day! hope this will fill your Paily heart a little bit**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions.**_

_**A/N: sorry for the delay, feel free to leave your opinions or anything you want, I love to hear from you guys! I don't know if you still want from each girl's point of view instead of the third person view, but oh well… ok so I will still try my best, hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

PPOV

"Hello I'm here to see Mrs. Hastings", "she's waiting for you" a very bored assistant directed me to Spencer's office, "hey I brought coffee and those cronuts I heard you loved so much…" why I didn't think she would be on the phone!, when I entered she look like she was about to pass out, she promptly tried to quit the speaker phone, but she was not fast enough as the other voice was, as Emily spoke "I'm trying here Spence, so please tell me you'll help me, please?!" a very persistent Emily continued until she heard me "who was that?, Paige?", I was about to answer but Spencer rudely interrupted me "OK, ok Em I will help you, I promise… Paige's here, so I got to go, I'll talk to you later, bye now". She looked paled, I found it funny, it was the second time she seemed torn, but she had the Spencer look that it was only reserved for when I did something I usually needed permission to do.

"I do know how to knock but your assistant told me you were waiting for me, hey look on the bright side I brought…", "yeah coffee and cronuts, I heard you the first time, now give me that" she took the bag quickly and started to engulf the pastries, when she finished we talked straight away about business leaving all the questions about Emily again behind. We got along just fine and we made the deal, almost instantly, because it was carefully planned and skillfully organized, just the way we like it. After our 2 hour meeting we went to meet Aria for lunch. "Hey there my little munchkin" I greeted her, as she hugged me back she whispered "Paigey! Hey why is Spencer giving me a bad look?", "well it has to do with the fact that you lied to me! And you guys left me out" a very hurt Spencer declared so Aria went to hug her and to apologize, we had a great conversation afterwards, it seemed we passed the awkward phase, and now we were on a good place. "Aria you know Nina right? So I heard all peaches and rainbows from these one, but now I want the juicy details" a very intrigued Spencer inquired, "juicy details? What are you, Hanna? I think she's rubbing on you, what do you mean about juicy?" Aria grilled her back, I didn't said anything because I wanted to know what Spencer was referring to, and what was Arias response to it, but I couldn't listen because speaking of the peaches and rainbow, Nina called, so I excused myself and went to a place more quiet, to talk to her.

"Hi Nin, how's your morning? Did you sleep well?" I started, "it's going good, I'm just sad that you aren't here with me, I couldn't sleep so well, I think you damaged me, I couldn't sleep without my fix of you cuddling me…" Nina's voice was a mix of sadness and a long night, "I'm sorry, I think we need to cut the tradition, because what would you do if your father sends me to I don't know Asia or Europe?" I straight away asked, but she shortly replied back "NOOO! I love our cuddle time! And don't worry I will be by your side on all of those trips, these was just a minor trip thing. So…do you have any news for me?" I was very impressed with her plans, I envisioned us on all of these trips, even though they will be for business but still having here there it will be enough to endure them. "As a matter of fact yes, I sealed the deal" I stated but as soon as I heard my reply I sensed how terrible my answer was, so I corrected myself "I mean not in that way, I meant I closed the deal, we got the investors in" after finally explaining my last respond, she just laughed pretty hard at my silliness and she squealed in happiness, "you silly I know what you meant the first time, you're so ridiculous, oh god I miss you! I'm going to tell my father right away, so enjoy your afternoon but not too much, I'm going to meet the wedding planner right now, I will plan our next meeting for when you come back so I will call you soon, say hi to Aria for me, goodbye cutie, see you tonight" she ended the phone call, as I went back to the girls, they seemed very wary about the conversation they were just having as they abruptly ended when I came back, I brushed it off as something personal, but deep down I know that they were talking about Em. "That was Nina, she says hi, so I don't know if you are busy, but I would like you to come with me to my cake tasting appointment that I made today at the last minute, I seriously need some advice and restrain to not just order the chocolate ones, so are you in?" I asked, "took you long enough, I was thinking that I needed to impose myself on going with you, Nina called me today, so I'm in, are you coming with us Spence?" a very upbeat Aria agreed, "uh yeah sure, let's go" Spencer agreed as well, but they shared knowing looks to each other along the way.

We soon arrived to the bakery shop, and Jean Guillen the baker met us at the front, he's French, and he looked young, like no more than 30, and he was so masculine but at the same time so unkempt, and he had an accent but you could understating him well, now I see what he's so busy all the time, and the line of girls outside his store help me understand why too, and to top all, I saw not only Aria but Spencer hawking at my baker "Ello you must be Paige, and who are this beautiful girls by your side be?" Jean asked in his sultry voice, "Yes I am, this are my friends, Spencer and Aria" I replied with the introductions, "it's wonderful to meet you, Spencer, and Aria so a beautiful name" he was flirting with Aria the entire time he spoke, meanwhile he was taking us to the back, where we find a table set with an impressive amount of different cakes lay out, "Ya I prepared such a variety of flavors for you to taste, as order by Nina, she warned me though that you were fond of chocolat, so that's why I made you my specials just for you" he was such a delight, we spent the next hours tasting heaven, we got along fine and at the end Aria agreed to go on a date with him, and as a result he would now be Aria's date to the weeding.

"So I had a really good time today, it sucks that I have to go back tonight, I never got the chance to see Toby yet, but hey you guys will be in LA next week right? " I asked to Spencer and Aria, and Aria was the first to respond "Yes, Nina asked me to come, she needs my help finding a good photographer, even though I offered but yeah and she needs something else so I definitely will be there", "my situation is a little more complicated, but I will try to get of work and get Toby to go with me, and well Emily needs me to help her reunit…" she was about to finish but Aria slightly punch her in her arm and indication to shut her up of course, "yeah, um yeah McCullers I will try" Spencer concluded, rubbing herself where the punch was thrown by my little munchkin . I just nodded, understanding Spencer's position but still she had me on the loop for more than 3 times already, but again I figured the information she was about to give it was none of my business and none of her property to discuss it.

* * *

As I went through customs I thought about the last time I was at this airport, I went to the spot where I was when I saw her, I was kind of hoping that she would be there again, but this time she would have come to me, but my thoughts were rapidly disrupted by the voice of Nina "hey stop thinking about me, I'm here!" Nina came to me, and give me a long lingering kiss, It was different, it was desperate and needy, I didn't mind it at first but then I remember we were on public so I ended it, she seemed disappointed but then very aware from where we were, she took one of my suitcases and held my hand well it was more as she was cling to it, when we got to the car, the same feeling came back as she kissed me once again, now this time I didn't hold back either, a couple of minutes later I stopped the kiss, "I missed you so much, why don't we go back to the house now, we have all night, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…" It came out between the long breaths of air, "uh yeah sorry if I got desperate, its juts that I missed you too, and I had a crappy day…" Nina replied back, "hey maybe I could drive, and you can tell me all about your awful day and maybe when we get to the house I could cheer you up" I offered, she agreed with me with a small smile, "well it was going well, but then I went to the office of our wedding planner and she introduce me to her partner whom I recall was so rude and mean to me, I don't know, maybe it's all in my head, but she clearly had some attitude towards me, but oh well, tomorrow you will see for yourself" Nina carefully responded, "maybe it's in your head, you've been stressed out by everything, but I'm not saying you're lying, nonetheless I will see it for myself tomorrow, and if she is like you said she is, then she will have a word with me ok?" I mentioned, I saw her smile got wider and I knew she was starting to feel good.

As we arrived I picked her up a carried her to our room, while she screamed to put her down, "Now how about I make you feel better? And make you feel how much I've missed you!" I put her down as requested, at first I didn't see the room, but then I saw her devious smile and I watched as our room was covered with a bunch of flowers and candles, I thought what a cliché, but then I reflected she did all of this because she missed me too, I collected my kiss when I was done admiring her job, but suddenly she was serious, she went to sit on the bed "I know you love me, and I know we're about to marry, but if you have any kind of doubts I need you to tell me right now, I don't want to lose you at the end if it doesn't work out… if you tell me now, maybe we could still be friends" she began to sob, I was perplex about these turn of events, as a grabbed her chin for her to look at me I softly responded "I do love you very much…so If I didn't want you to be my wife I wouldn't had asked, I want you, you are one of the best things I have, I don't want you to think like this, maybe this is coming from a very restless nights and the lack of cuddling and the stupid girl that make you feel this way, but now I'm here, with you, and now can we skip to the part where we show each other how much we missed one and other… " I was worried to say at least, but I couldn't let anything having their way to our relationship, and as soon as I finished she captured my lips, my mind and my whole body once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions.**_

_**A/N: I dont know if you readers out there still like this fic :( please tell me if you have a suggestion or an idea I'm always open to anything. I still trying my best!**_

* * *

EPOV

I woke up to the instant buzzing of my cellphone but I soon picked up when I saw the name on the screen. "First of all I'm sorry for the way it all went down yesterday, I didn't let you explain your side of things, I know I came to you as controlling but it happened all so fast, and I didn't consider your feelings because I don't want you to suffer and me telling you what to do didn't help either, so I'm sorry, please don't hate me, it all came from a very worried and loving place" Spencer's voice was barely a whisper.

"Well you caught me in a good mood, so yes I forgive you Spence, but your words hurt, even if there is some truth behind it, I know it all came from a very concerned friend, but you got at least try to do it more tactfully next time. Oh yes there will be a next time...right now, so you saw her…" I was fully awake now, with anticipation of hearing her talk about Paige.

"Thank you Em…um yes she was here for business at first, but we got carried away so she's coming today again, and later were going to meet Aria for lunch…" Spencer vaguely said, "That's it! That's all your given me?" I was annoyed but continued anyway "so how is she?", "she's fine I guess, she's working for her girlfriends father…she won't be here long enough, she has to go back today…I heard you will work with Hanna, don't kill her please, she's the only blonde I can deal in my life" Spencer added with a chuckle, I laughed too.

"Well I can't make any promises, but for you I will try ok…so is she with someone?" I had an idea but I just wanted to hear Spencer say it.

"Em, before I answer you, why are you there? I know it's hard to let go, but don't you think at some point you need to…" she was concerned and I was afraid to know why.

"I'm here for myself Spence, I don't know…I think I need to get my life back, but in order to do that, I have to deal with many things, and one of them it's getting Paige back, I know I want her in every possible way, but if that doesn't turn out then just as a friend, but for that to happen I need you guys help, I love her Spencer I never stopped, and I want her back, and you can help me, you can… " I pleaded, but she beat me to it, "it's great to hear you say what you want Em, but as you suspected yes she's with someone and it's kind of serious…and I don't know if we should intervene in this situation…" Spencer vaguely said again.

"I just want to talk to her again…I need you Spencer" I begged, "I don't know Em, what if you get tired of everything at some point, and you end breaking not only your heart but theirs too, I don't want Paige to be another one of your whims…" Spencer revealed her reluctance to helping me.

"I know I didn't have the best intentions before, but now I know I want her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I'm trying here Spence so please tell me you'll help me, please?! I voiced my pleadings, I'm not sure if trough my begging I heard someone talk, I try to hear the voice again, but I assumed Spencer was trying to conceal it, and I remember Spencer saying at the beginning she was going to meet Paige again, so I asked again "who was that?, Paige?".

"OK, ok Em I will help you, I promise… Paige's here, so I got to go, I'll talk to you later, bye now" I heard Spencer hang up, again it was a surreal moment, I heard her voice but then again I didn't really hear it. So that went well I guess, Spencer is willing to help me, and now there's one to go. I haven't talked to Aria since she came here to California and now she's back in New-York, well I hope Spencer's necessity of expressing kicks in so that way she provides Aria of the information needed.

* * *

Now I'm going with Hanna to work, she asked me if I could lend my uncanny taste for this particular wedding.

"Just because they're gay I'm supposed to know what they want?" I asked seeing Hanna just nodding her head while driving, "that's ridiculous, Han how can I possible know what they want if I never even meet them, and even then I wouldn't know for sure, were not the same! You're unbelievable!" , "ok I was thinking that you may know better the insight of how they work, you know, what are the things they want or I don't know what lesbians do" a very amused Hanna replied.

She was trying to hold back her laughter but she couldn't take it anymore and finally confessed "ok, ok I'm sorry, I'm kidding! I just need you, this is one of my biggest weddings, and it's starting to be the best one yet, the couple doesn't spare costs on anything, they want their day to be big and flashy, and I just need your brain for some things, and well you invested in this company, so you might as well do something with getting back your money, and we're talking a big amount of money on this clients…" after she finished she looked at me to see if I was on board, which I was, I knew this wedding was her big step to being on the map and to prosper economically, so I just smiled back.

We entered the building, and everyone greet us as we were passing by each department, until we finally arrived to this big room where two desks were close to each other's but with a small glass wall panel kept them separated, the building itself had only floor to ceiling windows, but all of the offices were covered with a partial-frosted glass walls, I smiled seeing how well Hanna prepared my arrival, I was so happy, I went to my supposed desk and stared at everything in awe, "Han you did a very good job on this office and everything, I love it already", she squealed and came to hug me, "I'm so glad you liked it, now we can begin our super stress free week!"

"Sorry for interrupt but your next appointment is here, she's waiting in the conference room" we were told by what I'm assuming is Hanna's assistant, she looked excited as she went out of the door.

"Oh my god she's here, so are you ready to kiss some top lawyers ass! We need this Em" I cringed at her choice of words but I understood.

I entered the room behind Hanna, she greeted her with a kiss and a hug like they were friends, and she proceed to introduce me "Nina I like you to meet the owner of half of the company, now she's involved in the process of the events, so she will be here when I can't, think of her as me, but without the baby and the boy crush".

As I greeted her I felt weird because I felt like I knew her, like I saw her somewhere but it didn't come to mind where, so I just passed it, like another skinny dark haired girl, with piercing blue eyes and a sharp face, "Thank you Hanna for the introduction but I can speak for myself. Hi I'm Emily Fields, and I will be glad to help you with anything you want" I formally stablished.

"Well-well…I'm Nina Weisberger, it's nice to finally meet you, I know a lot of things about you, and it's nice to put a face to those stories" she deviously stated, I guess Hanna told her about me, "well I hope that I meet your expectations, and that those things that you heard are good things I hope" I claimed, but she still looked like a fierce cat, waiting for one of my slips, it felt weird just to be in the same room as her and I didn't knew why!.

"I haven't decided yet, but I will" she counter back, as Hanna sensed something weird too so she proceed with the wedding plans, "So we can't move forward until we meet this fortunate girl your about to marry, but if you want we can go through the details of what you expect from your day!".

"You don't have to worry, she's coming back tonight, so will be here tomorrow morning, although not so early, you know we will be probably tired after the long night I prepared for us, you know, I can't wait to see her…after this last trip I never going to let her go, and I'm the fortunate one " she added with a wink and a laugh, I didn't like it at all, but I put a fake smile and nodded along with Hanna who seemed to agree with her.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, just tell Olivia to put your next appointment whenever you fell like it…so did you fiancée went to the bakery shop?" Hanna delivered, "Yes, she went with a friend and my future bridesmaid I hope" she crossed her fingers when she mentioned her future bridesmaid, I found it weird, since you always choose your bests friends for the roles before you start planning anything but I passed it again as nothing, but the meeting seemed to off…

"Well I better get going, I want to make sure tonight its perfect, one last thing I need the printing of part of the invitations for tomorrow, just our parents' names on it, and the date… as always is nice to see you Hanna, and Emily, a pleasure to meet you, I definitely will come to you with anything…" she acknowledge the last part as she went out of the room.

I turned to Hanna who had her serious face, "ok what did you do to her?", "I was next to you the entire time, I didn't do or say anything Hanna!" I desperately said.

"I know but you definitely did something, she saw you like you were the spawn devil, ok nevertheless I want you on your best behavior young lady" she told with a straight face but failed once again at the last minute.

"What you're practicing your warning face for my future nephew?, ok I think you seriously need more practice, I promise I will do anything the devil incarnate asks…" I laughed and so did she at my comeback, but I couldn't quite shake my first thought about her "I don't know she seems familiar….

"Well she's like one of the best lawyers in the states, and her father is a big CEO of multiple millionaire companies, you may have heard of them, and for the other girl well I don't know much, Nina is always keeping her name vague or what she does or how they met…yeah I guess it's weird, but tomorrow we'll finally meet her and we will start to prepare this wedding" Hanna explained, and I just kept thinking that I know her, I just have to think from where…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions.**_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy it! Still will try to do my best, if you want to see something or you have an idea, I'm always open to suggestions, and thanks for telling me you still like this!**_

* * *

PV

When Paige woke up, she felt the other side of the bed empty, she began to groan when she remembered she needed to get up, but instead she closed her eyes again, minutes later she heard Nina's laugh as she went back to bed.

"You're supposed to be up already, I left for more than 20 minutes ago, come on sleepy head I made you breakfast…but I'm going to get it for you, since you won't get up " but she felt Paige pulling her to be on top of her before she walk out, then she started to leave traces of small kisses in her neck, Paige loved the idea of having breakfast in bed, but she loved more the idea of having Nina in bed, but Nina reluctantly pushed Paige back to bed.

"Hey, I thought I satisfied you for days yesterday! Come on we need to eat and leave soon for our appointment", Nina came back with the food, as Paige made a pouty face, "I don't want to go, I trust in you as you trusted me with the cake thing, and I don't want you to go either, I want us to stay here until the day of our wedding!, and also I want to sleep, you worn me out woman" she stated, as she ate with fervor her food, "You don't need to, you have to…please it will be quick just a few questions and picks, and if you don't want to go again I won't me mad, just this once for me" she added with a pout, Paige thought it was adorable, so she kissed away that pouty face and continued to eat "ok I will go, but you will miss one of the best mornings ever!".

Nina just smiled at Paige, she thought to herself, that it will be a long day, and if she's correct it will be better if they stay in, but if her plans turned out like she wants it to, then it could disperse all her worries and her doubts of Paige. She was getting anxious by each minute, so she went to get dress properly, deciding to pick one of Paige favorite outfits for her –a white see trough blouse with a black bra, black skinnies, and spiky heels- she knew Paige couldn't resist her, so when she got out, she met Paige's hungry look, "that's it, we're staying here, you wore that on purpose" Paige's response to her outfit proved her right.

It was a sunny day, so Paige opted to have a pair of distressed jeans shorts and a sexy loose tank top, "well you're making it difficult too, you look good babe, now if you're ready we need to go now" Nina grabbed her celine bag, but instead of going to the door she went were Paige was and she gave her a long kiss before going outside.

Paige felt something different with that kiss, and she felt different yesterday too, it felt like they were doing everything like it was their last day together or something, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that everything was about to change.

* * *

EV

"Have you talked to Aria yet?" Hanna's interest came through, she seemed very anxious about Ems answer.

"Not yet, why? Have you talked to her?" Emily questioned her, sensing she did that's why she was jumpy. "I did yesterday and I think you should call her right now, she saw Paige too" Hanna replied.

Emily forgot that Spencer told her they were meeting Paige for drinks, so Aria knows more than she does about Paige, she thought, "Aria was acting weird since the last time she was here and we haven't talked since the night she got back to New-York I called her and she give me the impression that she didn't want to talk to me about her trip, she only said she had a great time then she decided to end the conversation and she hang up, I don't know… did you tell her about our plans or did she mentioned Spencer telling her about it?, it seems like she doesn't want to talk to me anymore" Emily became fidgety about the conversation.

"Um she has a reason, Emily she has been seeing Paige" Hanna said, she saw Emily's shock face and she realized how it must have sounded so she reassured Emily that it was that way, "Not in that way!…she has been talking to her and she knows her girlfriend too, she's didn't want to tell you, because she thought you didn't care anymore but Spencer told her your plans and now she's torn" Hanna finally confessed.

Emily felt even more torn about Arias secret and obviously about her choice, she decided to had her friendship with Paige as a secret and it must have been for a reason, but she was her best friend, she couldn't understand why she didn't say at least something, she picked her phone and called Aria, after the 4th ring she answered.

"Hello…Emily?" Arias voice was small, like she's been expecting the call, Emily waited for an apology but there was nothing so she decided to speak first.

"Hey Aria, Han told me about you and Paige, I don't want how it happened or since when, I'm deciding to give you the benefit of doubt, but I want you to know that you hurt me, I'm supposed to be your best friend…" Emily claimed.

"I am your best friend Em!...but Paige asked me not to tell anyone yet so I didn't tell you guys, it hasn't been long since we first saw each other, but since we did, I've been talking to her almost every day now, and at the time I didn't even know if you wanted to know about her so…" Aria let out a heavy breath and continued "Spencer told me about your plans and you wanting our help, and honestly Em I don't know…there a multiple reasons why, but the most important one is that she's happy and she deserves it, ok….you don't get to come back to her life and try to throw out what she has right now, if you would of told me I don't know last year, or the moment you realized the mistake you made after she left for Stanford and Ali leaving you because of it then I would have helped you, but now I don't get why are you rushing this, well I know why, but I don't want to see another broken heart, and I'm pretty sure it won't be yours…now I'm not telling you I'm not going to help you…because as I stated I'm your best friend and your mine and I want your happiness too, so if it means that you need Paige with you, then I will try to do what I can to help you, but you have to remember that she's my friend, and I want the best for her too, and whatever happens I would stand by her choices as well ok"

By the time Aria finished Emily was crying, she knew Aria was right, she couldn't rattle the feelings about her plans not going well, hell she haven't even spoke to Paige at all, so she didn't know what to hope for their future if there is one, but she was going to take action about her life.

"I'm sorry I put you through this turmoil Aria, I think you're the best friend I could ever asked for, all of you really, I understand the position you are in right now, and I can only reassure you that I'm doing this with my best intentions, I don't want to cause trouble for anyone, and I know that that's what I'll do, but it will be worth it…I believe we still love each other, at least I do…You know what I said to her the last time we spoke? Well I told her that she deserved everything and she told me she had it, I couldn't see it before because I was so blinded, and now I know we had it…and now we can have it again, the best of everything but together" I knew as soon as I finished that once again that I needed to fight for what I want. And that always would be Paige.

"Oh Em, finally it took you long enough! I just wanted to hear you say it…I know how hard it must been, you know realizing what you had and what you want is the same thing…but if you really want this then I will be there for you, I will be there by your side in every step of the way, I love you Em!" Aria disclosed, and added "I'm sure right now you have a lot of questions, and I will explain everything you want, but not right now, I'm late for my flight, I told Paige I was coming next week, but I made some arrangements and I'm leaving like right now, so I guess I will see you soon…don't do anything until we have a proper talk, you need to know many things before seeing her, so I will see you, bye Em"

Emily couldn't said anything because Aria already hang up, she then looked over at Hanna who was stroking her belly and smiling, "so I take that went well, see what did I tell you, now we have to hurry, we're late for work", "So what time do we expect the power couple to appear again?" Emily asked Hanna, "at 11 I think, Olivia said she will walk them through to the conference room instead of our office".

* * *

Paige was walking hand in hand with Nina. They entered the large building and immediately they were escorted by a young girl who seemed awed by the couple, she directed them to the conference room, as she entered she saw a flash of the plate on the opposite door but she instantly erased the crazy thought that crossed her mind as she read Marin. Instead she began to wonder where they were, and why her mom recommended this company.

Nina began to grow impatient and nervous about what was about to come. "Hey babe, I was thinking that you were right we should have stayed in your bed forever!" she said as she kept glancing back to the door, "it's not too late, we can go back, and we can start again what we did last night, hey why are you nervous, I will like everything you've planned don't worry" Paige said as she reached for Nina's lips for a calming effect, she began to kiss her softly but it was the perfect moment Nina thought, to establish that they were together for good, so she deepen the kiss, they were both lost on each other and that was her plan.

* * *

"They're here, and they couldn't be more perfect, they already are in the conference room, god I didn't even thought that the fiancée would be so hot, they're waiting for you, good luck" a very excited Olivia said to Hanna and Emily, as Hanna began to search for the sketches and ideas for the wedding, Emily was leaving for the meeting, and as she looked to the invitations she let a loud gasp when she saw the names of the parents, she quickly recovered just in time to make Emily stop in her tracks, as she reached for the door knob, she only looked at her comically and proceed to enter the room with Hanna behind.

When she entered she obviously interrupted what it seemed like a make out session, but the only sight she saw after they finished was Nina…and Paige.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions.**_

_**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update, I know you like this because I updated almost frequently but I'm on a mini vacation time, and to the guest who I can call my rude friend, this one is for you, I don't know when I can post the next chapter but I will some other time, so in advance I'm sorry. This is short. I still will try my best!**_

* * *

…Paige

"Emily" was the only thing that Paige could muster, the moment she heard the door open she was instantly embarrassed, but then it was rapidly replaced by dread, because standing in front of her was Emily, the girl who will always be the best of everything for her, it seemed like hours passed just being lost in each other's eyes, but it was only seconds later that someone decided to speak and of course it was Nina "I'm sorry for the display of affection, my sweet fiancée was trying to make me feel better and now I'm so much better, so Hanna Emily this is…"

"Paige" Emily whispered, she wasn't ready, in her mind this wasn't supposed to happen like this, Paige couldn't be here and most of all she couldn't be engaged! She looked healthier and skinnier at the same time, she had the same brown and sweet eyes she fell from the first time, she notice the wide smile she had when she was kissing Nina at first but then the smile was replaced by a frown and tight smile, they couldn't get their eyes of each other until Nina decided to say something.

Hanna sensing the horrible situation her friend was in, she decided that today won't be a good day to discuss anything. She was worried that maybe it will never be, but at least today it will be better if they parted ways, "Nina, Paige, I'm afraid that this meeting needs to be reschedule for another time", she saw a sigh of relieve coming from both Emily and Paige.

But Nina beat her up to it, "I'm sorry but that can't happen, I will be so busy and will not make it another time, If you couldn't receive us then you should have called, this is so irresponsible and ….", "hey, hey its ok, we could come another day" Paige cut Nina, as she grabbed her hand for calming resources, not thinking what it was doing to Emily.

"It's not ok Paige, were doing this now, unless one of you tells me why are you cancelling this" Nina spoke very despitefully, because she saw it, she saw their eyes, the way they looked at each other.  
Paige thought that Nina didn't know who they really were and why they possible could end this meeting without even a second chance, so she needed to clear the air, "Um Nin, its ok, maybe we could do it another day…I know them" but she ended her explanation with a slight whisper "she's Emily". She saw Nina's face as she "realized" who they were.

"Well I don't see the point in cancelling this, unless you need to talk or reconnect…" a very angry Nina said, but Paige quickly said "No!", so now the decision was theirs.

Hanna looked at Emily and mouthed 'are you sure' and Emily just nodded. Emily eventually caught up the game that Nina was trying to play, she didn't like her from the beginning but now even more because she planned all of this, to what end, she didn't know yet, but she will, she reflected.

"Ok, then please take a seat" Hanna pleaded to the couple.

The minute that the word 'No' left Paige's mouth, she felt like she was entering a dangerous field, she knew this couldn't end well, she took the seat opposite to Emily, and the moment she saw her again she felt her heart bumping a lot faster and harder than ever, and when she saw her smile she was already lost. For Paige, Emily didn't change at all, only the dark circles under her eyes, and the demeanor when she saw her kissing Nina. When Emily caught her staring she looked away pretending to admire the room, but she knew she was caught.

"So Paige I think I haven't said congratulations, you look fine as always" Hanna smiled at Paige, as the other proceed to do the same "thank you, and congratulations to you too, I'm so happy for you and Caleb, I miss him, how is he?" Paige politely asked, "thanks, he's ok, but he misses you like crazy, you should come by the house some day and we could catch up, I've missed your little ass" they all smiled except Nina who didn't found any comfort on them reconnecting, she knew Emily would be there too.

"So Nina now it all makes sense" Hanna cautiously said, "you never telling us who your fiancée was, and not bringing her sooner…I guess you didn't want to share her with us", Paige glanced to Nina, she was surprised she never mentioned her, and she was more surprised when Nina look fidgety. "I thought you already knew who she was, but I wasn't aware that you knew her, but now that we covered the basics, can we focus on the wedding".

"Yeah we can do that, so it looks like you decided to be weed on August and to have 150 guests wow that's excessive…didn't you want a small gathering? and the date it's a little bit far, a lot can happen…it's a nice month, but Paige prefers July so I guess Nina made the decision" Emily intervened for the first time, she reached for the folder Hanna brought, and saw the date and immediately thought about what to say, she was a little thrilled that the date was far, so she decided to point it out and add something for Nina to catch on.

Paige was aware that by now, she was overthinking every word, the moment she heard Emily talk and mention her preferences, she felt hurt, because she was talking about a time she mentioned this, a time when they had it all.

X-Flashback-x

They were lying in Paige's pool. Emily needed to feel the water against her skin and the moment she felt it she was at peace, Paige was just happy the moment she saw Emily's face when she reached for the pool, it was a peaceful night.

"I want our house to have a big pool like this, for the kids to swim" Emily slowly swam for the embrace of her girlfriend. Paige just let out a small laugh "Em, don't you think we need to marry first?"

"Well that's implied Paige, I was just pointing out what I want" Emily declared as she kissed Paige, they spent a few minutes making out, when Emily stop the kiss to ask "wait you don't want to get married?"

Paige saw Emily's features change, she gave her a chaste kiss "I do want to get married, I want a close and intimate wedding with our family and friends, I want to do it somewhere close to the beach, and I want it in July! Those answered your questions you were about to ask, after I said yes?" Paige smiled coyly.

Emily smile just grew bigger with each response. She wanted everything that Paige said for their future. And she couldn't wait to see that happen. She attain for a kiss, that it was well received!

Xx

"It's true, it's a bit far away don't you think babe, so how about we change the date and we do it in a month? I don't see why we have to wait until August if we can do it in July and it will be better because you would like it more, as Emily pointed out you like July more…" Nina took Emily's suggestion for her own good. On the other hand, Emily almost lost it, because the results came different as expected. They both looked at Paige for a confirmation or for a decline, Nina wanted Paige to agree with her on the change, for Emily to see who she prefers now, and Emily expected Paige to disagree on the impromptu decision, she wanted Paige to leave her with more time to get her back.

"Can we just stick with the original date…"and there it is Emily thought to herself, but promptly heard the other half of the response, "… I just don't like July anymore" she didn't know what to feel about the confession but she decided that she was happy because she had more time at least.

"So August it is?" Hanna asked, she was met by two nods, one of them was a certain nod and the other one not so much. "I already have a part of the invitations printed, the first page contains each of your parent's names and the second page has your names, we didn't put the date yet, so you have a week to decide before we send all the invitations, for next week we plan for you to decide a venue, from then on you get to choose what you want to do" Hanna ended the explanation of the itinerary.

Emily was just getting anxious for being this close to Paige without touching her or staring at her without being so obvious, but everything shut down quickly as they rushed the ending of the meeting,

Paige and Nina agreed on everything and decided it was time to leave, they were by the door when Hanna stood up and went to hug Paige and she whispered something that couldn't be heard by the other girls, Paige just nodded and smiled, they were on the hallway when Paige looked back again, and she saw only Emily smiling at her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions.**_

_**A/N: Feel free to leave your opinions or ideas, I still will try my best…oh and sorry for the typos, that's all on me! I love to hear from you guys.**_

* * *

EPOV

"I think I have a headache" Hanna complained, "What do you think I have then?" Emily added too and Hanna was by her side in a minute, giving a reassuring rub on her back. "How crazy is that Paige is going to be married and with that sneaky blonde", "it's not that crazy! who wouldn't want to marry Paige… and Han she's not blonde but she's very manipulative" Emily reacted, knowing that Nina was trying something.

"You think she may be pregnant?" Hanna hinted, earning a full laugh from her friend "Please tell me you didn't think that's the reason! ...I don't know why yet but what we do know now is why I got the threat looks and why did she never mentioned her girlfriend…" Emily reasoned.

"Well what do you want do, because Em I saw it! You both still love each other, you were all just jump me right here…but I mean Paige is getting married in three months at least, I mean are you ok doing this weeding at all?" a very worried Hanna inquired.

"I don't know anymore, what if she's happy even with Nina. I can't get in between their happiness, but in the other hand you're right I still love her and she still feels something…yeah I guess I will still help even if it is for me getting her back and destroying her possible true love!" Emily sighed.

"Ugh don't be so dramatic Emily! Think of it this way, you get to save the love of your live from doing the biggest mistake of her life and the other girl to find her 'true love' like you said, and everyone will be happy, see! Now let's go, we have to get Aria from the airport and we're running very late, and If you want to do something you can do it on Friday, I invited her….yeah your welcome!, now move it " Hanna practically dragged Emily to the car, they were on their way to pick up their little friend.

PPOV

Paige on the other hand was ecstatic, she looked forward to Friday, Hanna invited her to dinner for a catch up, normally she wouldn't be so happy to see just Hanna, but now she is because Caleb and Aria and possibly Emily will be there too, and she also was happy because she thought Nina and her made some progress today, well sort of.

They were on the way to the airport too, to pick up Aria. Nina called her before the meeting and she decided to pick her up after, so now they were on the road, with an uncomfortable silence and lingering feelings in the mix.

"We're late thanks to those inexperienced girls who had the audacity to end the meeting before it even started! I think we should change agencies, I want to work with the best to have the best! And why didn't you say anything when I asked you if it was ok to change the date?" Nina demanded.

"Nin, we did end up having the meeting and I trust Hanna to do the best for us, I wouldn't trust anyone else ok…and again I just don't like July anymore, I mean what's the problem with the original date anyway, or is it something else?" Paige was testing the waters to fish the real feelings of Nina, she knew this was just as a surprise for both of them.

Nina finally looked at her and began "In that case I trust in your instincts about Hanna and Emma but would you at l…" Paige was about to interrupt Nina to tell her it wasn't Emma it was Emily but she thought to herself better to keep quiet about it as she notice that maybe that was the real problem. Did Nina caught her staring too, is that's why she was so angry, or it was a test? she was still thinking until her voice resonated again "…and that's ok, but I don't want us to be in the same room as her, so maybe you can tell Hanna that we're meeting only her from now on" Nina finished, but Paige missed half of the explanation, she cursed herself mentally for daydreaming again.

"We'll discuss it later ok, now are you going in while a wait here with the car?" Paige asked and she didn't get an answer by the time she was pulling on the sidewalk Nina took off and went to the entrance, she again sighed, she knew they will have to talk eventually but for moment she was happy they were picking Aria, so she could be their buffer. She got out and waited for them to get out anytime.

But then she saw a very distress Hanna getting out of the car and practically running to the entrance too, she figured she was here to pick up Aria too, but immediately she thought if Hanna was here, where's Emil…

"We have to stop meeting like this. You know so unexpected…" the voice she knows so damn well said, she looked besides her and there she was, smiling like on those times they were together and happy.

"What do you mean unexpected like in airports?" Paige replied amusingly, she didn't know why but she sensed that Emily was trying to flirt with her, and when she finished she saw a slightly nod by the girl, she wanted to keep the conversation going so she added "so you say we have to stop meeting like this, so do you have any other ideas we can come up to meet?", by this point she was cursing herself inwardly for trying to flirt back or keep trying to steer some conversation with her ex-girlfriend while her fiancée probably will be there any minute, but It was too late.

She saw the face of Emily's light up like a Christmas tree just for mentioning she wanted to see her again "I have a few ideas actually….but how about Friday, you will go to Hanna's right?" Emily asked her but she was preparing herself for declining, she knew she went far with the flirting, but somehow she wanted to see her again.

"Yeah I don't know…are you going?" Paige tested the waters, she didn't knew what to do if Emily was going too, but she thought maybe that was one of the reasons Hanna invited her, just for her and Emily to talk.

"That depends Paige, do you want me there?" Emily definitely wanted to keep up with these sorts of answers that turn into questions for them to know if they really wanted to see each other again on Friday.

"Uh…yeah it will be nice to be with all of you guys" Paige finally said, as Hanna, Aria and Nina were standing there watching them having a moment. When Paige finally averted her eyes to Nina and Aria, Emily quickly replied in a low tone to Paige "Then I'll be there, see you Friday Paige!"

She then went to hug Aria after Emily, and she decided to ask "you see how you are treated, gosh and you're so tiny, so we will see you at the apartment?" She was only being polite, because Aria will occupy the guest room on her house, so going with them would be the best idea but she didn't want Hanna and Emily to have wasted their time.

"I'm so lucky…eh well if you guys don't mind, I want to go with them, but I definitely will see you tonight" Aria replied, she was still in shock to see Hanna and Nina fighting about something, but then more shocked when she saw Emily and Paige talking with their cheeks flushed and a wide smile plastered on their faces.

"It's fine Aria, that gets me more time with these one" Nina laughed it off with a wink and a wave to the girls as she grabbed Paige by the arm and led her to the car, once they were inside the silence returned upon them during the whole trip. Paige knew all hell will break loose once they reached their home.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters, only a few exceptions.**_

_**A/N: Feel free to leave your opinions or ideas, I still will try my best…oh and sorry for the typos, that's all on me! I love to hear from you guys. **_

* * *

EPOV

Emily was reeling from the conversation she had with Paige, when she first saw her standing by her car, she knew she couldn't let the opportunity pass, she had to speak to her, and when she did she couldn't stop the flirty banter they seemed to have. It ended well, so she couldn't be happier, she was driving Hanna's car with Aria riding shot gun with her.

"Ok I don't know what do I want to know first, if the fight you got into Hanna or you Em talking to Paige and with Nina close enough to kill you the next time! What happened to wait for me and my explications?" Aria enthralled, Emily just smiled at Aria and Hanna let out a groan, so they definitely had to talk about Hanna first.

"What happen with you Han?" Now both of her friends were worried, "She was talking with someone on the phone almost yelling, she said she will sue us just because we were unprofessional with 'Paige' and she mentioned she was at the airport waiting for her bridesmaid to arrive".

Emily wasn't surprised to hear who was going to be the secret bridesmaid but she wasn't prepared for something like a lawsuit coming from the devil, she thought maybe she loves Paige too much to lose her, well now she knows that feeling.

"She can do whatever she wants, we have Spencer on or side, so a lawsuit doesn't mean anything, but I think she's desperate, she knows that we can have Paige back, on the other hand, what's up with the bridesmaid, Aria did you need to tell us something?" Emily convey

"This is the first time I'm hearing it, but now it makes sense, she told me she needed me to be a big part on the wedding, I thought she reconsidered my offer of being the photographer but maybe she was going to ask me to be one of the bridesmaids, but I don't know if I should be" a very distressed Aria explained.

"No, you have to say yes, that way you could be on the inside of things and inside the circle of hell, we need you to say yes right Em?" Hanna suggested, meeting Ems nod. "Yeah, Hanna is right, maybe she wants to change agencies and we need to know all of the details if that happens, but its ok if you don't want to do it" Emily added seeing the little girl squirming a little in her seat.

"Fine I'll do it for you Em, so what happen with Paige? That was the first time you saw her?" Aria inquired, "No, actually the first and the second time I saw her she got her tongue stuck in Nina's throat, and Nina actually spoke the entire time we were on the meeting for the weeding, but this time it was only us…so practically yeah you can say that it was our first time talking, although we were stuck on questions for Friday but still…so I guess we will talk on Friday. Just 4 more days" Emily delivered her excitement for the day she got to see her again.

They were already in Hanna's house, they decided to pick up some food on the way and have a quiet night, dinning in with a glass of wine and juice for Hanna, they were talking about everything they needed to say to each other.

"When will my nephew do his grand entrance?" Aria asked to Hanna, "If we're lucky then a couple of months left, I can't wait to get him out, I mean I love him already but he's very demanding and if this child is anywhere like me, then we're all doomed!" Hanna laughed along the others while caressing her belly.

"I never thought your big client was Paige, so you need this weeding to be a success, but how are you going to do it?" A very concerned Aria spoke.

"I never thought so either, but here we are, I mean I got it all covered, I choose the best venues to show them, I picked the best caterings on LA, and I got the little things sort out, so from now on they pick what they want to do every week, and based on that I got it to give them what I already choose for them, I know if I can't make it, then Em will take charge" Hanna voiced with pride what she had already planned.

"You should rest Han, I don't want you to stress out, maybe you're right, Em can take it, but if this is too much for both of you then you guys should consider other clients to take after the baby is born" Aria nevertheless conveyed her worries.

"Han, I can take it from here, Aria's right, you should rest, and don't worry if I need you for anything I will come to you, but I think that with Aria being there too, then it will be fine" Emily smiled at her friends, she felt lucky to have amazing friends, their friendship survived a lot, but that's why they were so perfect for each other.

"How's Spencer and Toby?" Emily asked Aria even though she always talks to them, she wanted to have a second opinion. "They are fine, she misses you guys so much, I think she told me she was coming next week when we were on the bake house with Paige, she needed to talk to Toby about it but it's safe to say that she will be here" Aria mentioned, when she saw the glint in Emily's eyes when she mentioned Paige she added "it will always be a mystery to me how can Paige stay thin with so much cake she eats, you know she's a lost case, when coming to choose a cake, she will always have…" "Two flavors chocolate or coconut" Emily finished Arias sentence with a sly smile.

"I can't believe you fell for that one, no matter what at the end it will always turn out to be one of those two flavors", "well a little heads up wouldn't have been so bad, I spent 2 or 3 hours tasting different cakes for Paige to choose at the end the first cake Jean made especially for her" Aria groaned at the memory but she had a shy smile remembering that because of that she had a date with one hot cook.

"Now what are our plans for Friday? Got any ideas?" Aria asked once again, they were searching for a few things to do, until they decided to keep with the ideas for the day after, with a new set of mind. Emily decided to drop Aria in Paige's apartment a few hours later, she wanted a new opportunity to see her and to say goodnight, and also she didn't want Hanna driving to late too.

When she pulled on Paige's street she couldn't quite shake the memories she had when she listened to Paige talk about their future room on Stanford, only to have them crushed by her wrong decisions. When they arrived at the house she noticed Paige standing outside, she didn't know if she was waiting for Aria or if she was only outside, she thought maybe it was the last one sensing she was surprised to see her and Aria on her driveway.

* * *

PPOV

They didn't talk much on their way home, just as Paige expected, but once they were on the living room, Nina started "Look I know this day was a mess and we probably going to fight about what I want and what you think I want, but honestly I don't want to, if you say that we can trust them to do the best they can for us then ok, it's just I want you to trust me when I tell you I want us to have a perfect wedding and maybe some things will get in the way of that, and I just want you".

By the way Nina spoke Paige didn't had to think about anything else because she understood her fear, and she felt worse because she was feeling great and her girlfriend wasn't. So she went to her side and gave her a hug as she calmed her "nothing will get in the way of our day, I promise, and I promise they will do a good job, I will be there every step of the way with them ok, now tell me what do you really want to say". Paige needed to know.

"It's nothing, I just think you rather spend time with your friends reminiscing and not with me" Nina reasoned. Paige internally let out a relieved sigh, she could deal with that easily or that's why she thought. "No! I mean they are my friends and I haven't seen them in a long time, you know that, and I'm not going to lie to you, I want to spent some time with them too, but it's nothing, you will always have me by your side ok" Paige reassured Nina.

"I don't have any problem with your friends honestly, but…Emily it's a different matter, I don't want you anywhere near her, I saw the way she looked at you, she still wants you or maybe she feels something for you and I don't feel comfortable knowing that and I don't feel ok with you being there for her when she was the one who broke up with you because you weren't 'enough for her', but you know you are enough and more for me and…".

Paige felt like someone punched her in the gut, deep down she knew the real fear of Nina and she knew what Nina was saying was the truth. But now she knew she had to face facts, Emily was her past and now Nina is her future. Paige cut Nina's argument with a kiss, a kiss that conveyed all of her feelings, a kiss she hope it was the end of everything she felt for her past, luckily for her Nina didn't waste her time and kiss her back and they once again they were lost on their bodies and lost in their love.

A few hours passed and Paige looked at Nina who was now fast asleep, she went to the living room to pick up their clothes that were everywhere, she put her clothes on again and went outside for clean air, well she needed to clear her mind a little bit, but once again she didn't have a minute alone because pulling in her driveway were Aria and Emily.

Aria stayed on the doorstep waiting for Paige and Emily to say goodbye.

"I think you're stalking me" Paige suggested to Emily, she wasn't planning on saying goodbye but at the end her desire to speak to her won. "Yeah don't sue me! I just came by to drop Aria…are you ok? You can trust me, it's the least I can do for 'stalking you'" Emily's smile falter a little when she noticed the mood Paige was in after she spoke, she just shrugged at her question, she wanted to come out of the car and embrace her but they weren't on those terms yet.

Paige again felt guilty for having a small talk with the girl. "Uh yeah, thanks for dropping Aria here, have a good night Emily" she shot down the conversation quickly as she walked away from the car, leaving a confused Emily still on the driveway, but minutes later she was gone. So she turned to Aria who still was on the front door.

"What's wrong?" Aria inquired, she noticed Paige slightly letting a low sigh, and she knew she won't talk unless she starts, so she continued "what happened with Nina, is she mad with you because of you and Emily or because of the fight with Hanna?" she regretted mentioning the last part, because she wasn't sure if Nina told her about the fight but seeing a wide eyed Paige she knew she messed up.

"We're ok now, we talked about it, but I guess we still need to talk some more" Paige finished the conversation too, she was tired, so she took Aria to their guest room and left her with a goodnight.

She then went to her room where she lay without welcoming sleep, because she could only think about one thing: Emily Fields was back and now everything's changed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the characters.**_

* * *

PPOV

Paige was currently in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Nina and Aria, she woke up early, well she didn't sleep at all, so she decided to start the day doing something for her thoughts to shut down temporally, she heard steps in the living room and she saw a very well rested Nina, she smiled when she saw Paige in the kitchen.

"Did Aria come in last night? I slept through everything!" Nina said as she went for her morning kiss, Paige just nodded and went for a second kiss, they were getting more touchy feeling when they heard Aria clearing her throat, Paige was instantly embarrassed, and she wondered why is she always in these predicaments, caught by her friends every time she was with Nina.

"Oh sorry we didn't knew you were up, Paige made breakfast…did you sleep well?" Nina politely asked, she was trying to hide her blush but Paige noticed, she liked seeing Nina being shy.

"Yeah thank you, I came in late last night. I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have left you, but I promise to be here for whatever you need" Aria promised, and Nina saw an opening there for asking Aria to be one of her bridesmaid.

"I will take that offer you know the reason I called you before with such a hurry was because I want it to ask you something…" Paige saw Aria giving her a curious look before giving Nina an encourage nod for her to continue.

"I want to know if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids, I know this is sudden, but I like to think we've become close, and you know us and I want you to be part of this, so what do you say?" Nina asked searching for the answer between Aria and a surprised Paige.

"Um yeah…of course" Arias reply was more surprising for Paige, she didn't expect her girlfriend to ask that, and she definitely didn't expect her ex-girlfriend best friend to accept it. This was turning into something.

"That's incredible Ar, thank you!" Nina said as hug Aria, Paige was watching the interaction between them, and she felt relieved for one part because they were getting along so well, now if that could be the other girls case it will be perfect, but on the other hand she knew this might be the worst idea ever because of the other girls.

"So we have to do it official, how about we go out Friday night? We know this great place where we can go, or we can do anything you want, but we have to spend some quality time together no matter what" Nina added, Paige debated whether if Nina was doing this for real reasons or because she knew that she was going without her to as she beautiful said it to reconnect with her old friends.

She didn't know what to do, she was looking forward to meeting the girls and Caleb but she also wanted to celebrate the friendship that Nina and Aria had been developing. But like always someone beat her up to it, "It will be great, but actually I have some plans with the girls, but you can come with us" Aria was the one to speak first. She gave Paige a reassurance look, like she was saying that it was ok if Nina went with them.

"Can you go honey, or are you too busy on Friday?" Nina asked Paige, she made the pouty face that she knew Paige loved and as always she succeeded because Paige kiss away the pout and smiled at the small kiss, "I will never be busy for you" Paige knew she was being corny but she wanted to make sure that her girlfriend felt good. They heard a little squealed coming from the little girl "you guys are so cute".

"Is she always been like this? You know being this cute and adorable and cheesy" Nina picked up the conversation, "she's always a good girl" Aria responded with a little smile but she felt uncomfortable with the idea of telling Nina that Paige was even more romantic, she remembered those times were she wished she had someone like Paige, she was perfect for Emily.

X-Flashback-x

"Hey Em, sorry for being late, I was just picking up these for you" Paige entered the room where all of the girls were, she came in with a bouquet of sorted flowers in one hand, she gave them to Emily with a chaste kiss, and she had in the other hand 3 single roses for her other friends.

"And this is for you guys" Paige handed each girl a rose.

"Can I have your girlfriend?" Hanna grabbed the rose with a smile as she blew a kiss to Paige, the other girls and Em were laughing at the antics. "No you can't have her Han she's mine" Emily went to give Paige another kiss and to put the bouquet on water in the kitchen. She was listening to the rant of her friends for her girlfriend.

"You are making the boys look bad" Aria stated, with a smile on her face, she was stunned by how thoughtful Em girlfriend was. "You definitely raised the standards for everyone" Spencer supported her friend's thoughts they were all impressed by her new friend.

When Emily came back she went straight to put in the movie they were going to watch, her three friends were curled in the big couch and Paige was in a single couch, she decided to go sit with her girlfriend, at the same time Paige opened up her arms for Emily to sit on her, so she practically was straddling Paige.

Emily was resting her head in Paige shoulder, were she found two long arms embracing her, Paige was leaving traces of small kisses in Emily's head and face. They opted to watch each other instead of the movie. But as always they were interrupted by a pillow that was thrown in their way.

"I'm cold and hungry, Em if you're not watching the movie then can I change it? And can you stop undressing each other with your eyes we are in the same room and I'm freezing here by the way can you get me something Em" a very persistent Hanna conveyed. She was more annoyed when the same pillow found the way back to her face and the other girls were laughing.

"Pizza will be arriving soon, and you know where the blankets are so go get them yourself" Emily said while she was still staring at Paige, not one time she looked back to see her friends, she was lost in those soft brown eyes, she notice the small smile that Paige was sporting. Paige kissed Emily for a while, and then she got up, leaving her enthralled.

Paige got up to get Hanna her blanket, when she was on the stairs she head the doorbell ringing 'must be the pizza' she thought, she open the door and it was the pizza, she paid for the two boxes the girls ordered, and went to the kitchen for napkins and plates for the girls, she was about to grab everything till' a voice startled her.

"Need some help?" Aria said standing in the other side of the kitchen, she heard the doorbell only ringing once, so she figured Paige already went for it, she thought she may need help, and when she entered the kitchen she knew she was right, Paige was fighting to have everything in place the blankets and the pizza boxes and the plates.

"Yeah thank you" Paige thought it was better if she let Aria help her, she was about to drop everything.  
"You didn't have to do all of this things by yourself Paige", "I didn't want to bother you guys with something that I could have done it myself, but I underestimate my super powers so...thanks" Paige gave Aria a grateful look when she took some of the things.

Aria was in other hand very happy with the way that Paige treated them, it was one thing that she went all ways for Emily but it was another thing that she wasn't like this with just Emily but with all of them as well.

They went back to the living room, where they heard Hanna complaining again. Paige went to the couch and put the blanket over Hanna; she grabbed a slice and also gave it to Hanna. And that certainly shut her up. She did the same with all of the girls, leaving Emily with a wide smile as she did the same for her. Emily made a space for her, so they resume the position they were in before.

"Thank you, you don't have to treat them so well or they will want to intrude on our movie night again" Emily softly said, she still had a smile.

"Hey Paige how much do we owe you for the pizza" Spencer spoke after her third slice, she also was impressed with everything that Paige has done.

"No don't worry it's on me" Paige replied shortly after Spencer.

"I think we should do this weekly, I could get used to it" Hanna implied. Emily after hearing Hanna's comment punch Paige in the stomach "See you shouldn't treat them so well now they will be cutting in each week!" Paige only gave Emily a shake of her head, she was smiling too.

xX

Aria excused herself after finishing her breakfast, she knew that she mess up last night telling Paige about the fight Nina and Hanna had.  
"So what happened with Hanna last night?" Paige inquired. She wanted to know since the moment Nina walked in the kitchen. "What do you mean?" Nina fetched ignorance towards the matter. Paige decided to play along until she decided to tell her herself.

"You were Hanna this Hanna that, you were almost close to ask her instead of Aria to be your bridesmaid, and now you couldn't even stand in the same room with her" Paige subtly tell Nina. She watched her face contort a little.

"Like I told you yesterday, I didn't like the way she talked to you, and I only pointed that to her, she was the one who yell at me for not giving her the information she already had it, but she didn't look close enough, so it wasn't my fault she wasn't prepared!" Nina at the end convinced Paige about it, Paige knew that the story made sense, because she could see Hanna giving her a piece of her mind even though it wasn't completely true.

* * *

EPOV

"Hello?" Emily answered her phone while she was still sleepy. "Hey Em, I'm sorry to wake you, but I wanted to tell you that Nina already asked me to be one of her bridesmaid and I say yes. I think she will continue with the wedding with you, but there's a slight problem..." Aria was debating to tell her the change of plans for Friday. She knew that Emily was looking forward to have some time with Paige and preferably alone but now if she wanted to have an opportunity to have her back she had to stick to the new plans.

"Which is?" Emily asked. She was hoping that it didn't had to do with Friday what Aria was about to tell her, but her fears were true.

"Uh Nina wanted to go out with us on Friday night, and she was pretty persistent and I told her that I had something with you guys but I told her she was welcomed to join us, so she's coming too..."

"Oh, okay I guess it's fine, maybe that way we can watch her here. Um is Paige okay? Yesterday she seemed sad" Emily replied recounting the events of last night that left her with certain unease.

"She had a fight with Nina but I guess they're fine now" Aria told her.

"So now what? What do we do about Friday", "We can do the same thing we planned to do" Aria was trying to think the best way possible for Friday plans to go as smoothly as they were planning to. She ended the call and went to get something to eat.

Emily was going downstairs when she heard Hanna hushing something over the phone, she caught some of the words and she stopped in her tracks...was Hanna talking to...no she couldn't...but why now?! She heard Hanna coming on her way but she was to slow to hide but she acted like she was still waking herself.

"Hey Em, how did you sleep" Hanna was fidgety and she didn't look Emily in the eyes so she knew already who was on the phone.

"So what did she want?" Emily now was straightforward, she knew she had to know now that having a big surprise when it eventually came.

"Alison is coming on Friday...".

* * *

**A/N**: **_I'm sorry for the long wait. I apologize for the typos (they're all on me), I hope you like it –if so please leave a review or something :)-_**

**_If you are reading this (M), I'm sorry for everything. I still love you...please forgive me?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters.**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait again! I apologize for the typos (they're all on me). Please, please leave a review or something, I don't know if I'm taking this into the right direction so I need all the help I can get, and that's from you guys, since I've lost my muse (M) ):**

* * *

EPOV

When Emily heard Hanna said that Alison was coming she didn't knew exactly what to do or what to feel. She knew that eventually she had to make amends with her mistakes.

They were on their way to the office when finally Hanna broke the ice "Do we cancel the dinner", honestly Emily thought that the dinner will probably be a disaster. She knew about the little talk Alison and Paige had, well she knew about it but Alison didn't really told her what went through but she knew that they finally talked and they made amends.

She wasn't sure if Alison told her the true at the time, but she sure hope it was true. She also wasn't sure if Paige knew about her relationship she had with Alison.

"No we don't have to...you know Nina's coming and now Alison too, yeah it's going to be a disaster" Em pointed out she didn't really knew what happened between Paige and Alison. She hoped Alison didn't lied to her then.

"Nina's coming too? what...why?" Hanna desperately asked, "Yea she is, Aria said she finally asked and she wanted to celebrate and she invited her on Friday but she instead wanted to have dinner with all of us" Emily finished her story and they went to the office.

Olivia welcomed them in a hush tone when they entered she was on the phone saying that they were already there, when Emily finally sat on her desk her phone rang it was a transfer call.

"Hello Emil..." she began saying but the other girl cut her "Hello Emily...um it's Paige...yeah I'm calling because I don't know if Aria told you but were coming on Friday with Nina, I hope it's not a problem but...", Emily didn't want Paige to feel bad about the change of plans so she interrupted too "Hi Paige...it's not a problem at all, I mean she is your fiancée after all" Emily beat herself up internally when she choose those words when she heard a hard huff in the other line.

"Yeah you're right, um well I just wanted to give you a heads up...Yeah I'm late for class...I'll talk to you later. Bye Emily" Emily felt a big hole when Paige dismissed her so quickly, but it was her fault, it was just another thing to add to her screw ups.

She was startled by Hanna's voice when she was trying to think how everything was so different and how much she wants things to be like when she was with Paige and happy.

"What did Paige said?" Hanna sat on the edge of Emily's desk facing the girl straight ahead. "She wanted to let us know that Nina is coming too she seemed torn and I told her it was fine because she is her girlfriend, so I reminded her she had a fiancée when I'm trying her to forget that...ugh and worst of all I didn't get the chance to tell her Alison is coming too" Emily said.

Hanna's heart broke at the sight of her tired friend, she figured she didn't sleep last night because of all this. She stood up and went to her side to give her friend a comforting hug which was reciprocated by Emily clinging into the hug.

"I haven't seen Alison since we broke up and I don't know what went through with her and Paige and I don't even know if Paige knows that we dated and I go and remind her that she's engaged I..."

"This is about seeing Alison for the first time after you guys broke up and for Paige not knowing you guys dated isn't it?" Hanna intuited. Emily just nodded and they stayed embraced for a while.

* * *

PPOV

She was on her way to pick Abbie for their class, when she remembered she needed to call the girls to let them know that Nina was coming too, she put the speakerphone, and Olivia picked up, she was exchanging pleasantries with each other when she heard Olivia greeting Emily and Hanna, she took the courage to ask for one of them and to her 'luck' she was speaking to Emily.

"Hello Emil..." she knew the minute she spoke who she was, so Paige interrupted "Hello Emily...um it's Paige...yeah I'm calling because I don't know if Aria told you but were coming on Friday with Nina, I hope it's not a problem but..." She knew she was rambling by now so Emily decided to interrupt this time. "Hi Paige, it's not a problem at all, I mean she is your fiancée after all" Paige thought she had a good point.

Nina was after all her girlfriend, the girl who she was going to marry, if they want to be a part of her life then they have to accept that now she's a big part of it!

She arrived and Abbie was already waiting for her, when she got in, Paige gave her a silence look, "Yeah you're right, um well I just wanted to give you a heads up...Yeah I'm late for class...I'll talk to you later. Bye Emily" Paige hung up before she could reply.

Abbie just gave her an odd look, she knew she was surprised by who she was speaking to but instead she feign ignorance and asked "What", "What do you mean what? Was that Emily Emily?!" Abbie was thrilled to say at least to have a good gossip. She knew all of her story but she hadn't told her about the recent encounter with everybody.

"Yeah..." she wanted to have some time to explain all of the things that happened to her since New York, but after a long 5 minutes Abbie couldn't help it and asked "So that's all you are going to say Paige come on!" Abbie seemed to have limited her patience when Paige didn't tell her anything.

"Can I tell you after class, I'm not sure if I could give you all the details that you need right now, can you hold it up a little bit more?" Paige looked over to her friend who gave her a dubious nod, they entered their class but as soon as the class started Paige thought about all of the things that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Ok I waited almost 2 hours for you to tell me something, come on Paige!" Abbie again insisted. Paige began to tell her about everything; the first moment she saw Emily, Spencer and Hanna, how she's going to see everybody on Friday with Nina, she covered everything in the hours they had but Paige never covered what she felt.

"What do you feel, I mean what do you feel about Emily being back and as for what you've told me she's back and flirting with you, and the others I mean Nina isn't happy with you reconnecting with all of them, what do you feel about all of that?" Abbie listed all of Paige's omissions.

"Honestly I feel the same way, I love Nina and for now seeing the girls is a good thing, I know what Nina feels about them, she's scared but she has nothing to be scared of...I want to prove her on Friday that we can be part of each other's lives" Paige said truthfully, she was hoping that Friday goes well. But she isn't counting on Alison being there and Emily wanting to win her back.

"Is Emily still with Alison?" Abbie asked, "I don't know, maybe she is maybe she isn't and I don't want to know either, I just hope she's happy" Paige just answered vaguely, but she always had that thought in the back of her mind, since the first time she knew about them being an item.

x-Flashback-x

-Pick up, come on pick up- Paige thought after the fifth ring, but Emily didn't. Paige wanted to tell her that she was already in Stanford and she wanted them to be friends again but the call was cancelled.

She was on her way to the nearest coffee shop when she saw a girl fumbling with her moving boxes so she went to help her, "hey thank you, I saw like 8 people pass me but you were the only one who stopped to help me...I'm Abbie..."After helping the hopeless girl move all of her boxes to the room Paige wanted to leave for dinner, since helping left her very hungry. "let me pay you please" Abbie said after Paige grabbed the two last boxes from her.

"No worries, I'm glad to help" Paige said after putting the last box on the bed, she was about to leave when Abbie invited her to dinner and she said yes because that's where she was going before. They were having a good time, until she felt her phone ringing in her pockets, she felt her heart beating fast as she saw Emily's name on her screen, she call her back.

"I'm sorry I have to take this, excuse me" Paige apologized, she answered at the fourth ring.

"Um Em, hi I..." Paige began but the giggles on the other side made her stop. "Stop Alison, I can't take it anymore...Just one more kiss, and I promise to... " now that made her stomach drop for a different reason. So Emily didn't call her back she made a pocket dial and she was with Alison. Now everything was a mess. She was in Stanford in the college she dreamt about for forever but she wasn't with the girl of her dreams, now she couldn't enjoy the things she hoped for her life to be.

"Hey Paige are you ok?" Abbie brought Paige back to reality, at one point she freaked out because she wasn't functioning properly.

"Not really, umm my ex-girlfriend is with the girl who made my life miserable at one time, she apologized thought but it's not even that I just wanted to..."

Since then Abbie and Paige became great friends, not only Abbie help her overcome her fears and broken dreams, she made her feel loved in times of doubt. They were inseparable after that day. The term best friends didn't do justice for them, they were like twin sisters, where one of them was the other wasn't far behind.

When Paige got the job at her girlfriends company she had to move to Los Angeles and change colleges, she moved for her last year to UCLA, and she was very surprised the very first day when she found Abbie changed too, she knew it was for her, but Abbie kept denying that statement and kept saying "it's for her future, and of course for the hottest girls and boys that were waiting for her"

Xx

After that long story Abbie and Paige found themselves in Paige's favorite place. The beach. "So since I'm your best man or best woman...whatever... what are the plans for the upcoming weeks, I'm sensing you need my help because let's face it you need me! And after all i've heard about your 'little friends' I want to meet them too. And since I AM your best friend, I need to meet the great love of your life" Paige smiled and cringed after her last statement.

"You've meet the great love of my life! I don't know why do you keep insisting that I'm making a mistake and let me remind you, it was your fault that I've fallen in love with Nina, since it was your idea of playing matchmaker, I don't know maybe I will ask Caleb to be my best man after all, hey maybe I will tell him on Fri..." Paige didn't finish because Abbie knocked her over the sand and straddle her.

"Don't even think about it Paige McCullers, I swear I would personally kill that Caleb guy if he takes you from me! You know what from now on I'm going to every appointment you have with the girls and I will go on Friday too, as a matter of fact lets go over their office. I want to meet them like right now...Come on Paige" That was a very determined Abbie. Paige knew she had no other option that to go along to whatever Abbie wanted. And deep down she wanted Abbie to meet the girls as soon as possible too.

Paige had two spare hours before she had to go to work. So now she found herself with Abbie at the parking lot of Emily's building. "Hey Abbie I don't know if this is a good idea maybe you can meet them at some other time" Abbie didn't knew what got Paige nervous, she giggled after thinking why could possibly be on Paige's mind. "Relax, I know they will like me and I would like them back, and if it is for the embarrassing stories I have about you then yeahh you should worry, because I have tons of them" At that Paige relaxed a little. "Come on, I promise you I will be in my best behavior".

* * *

**(M) Again I'm really sorry, I still love you, I need you!**


End file.
